


The One Where Sam Explains Things like "Die Hard" to Cas because Cas is Trying to Impress Dean

by ifreet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title/prompt by sisterofdream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sam Explains Things like "Die Hard" to Cas because Cas is Trying to Impress Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisterofdream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sisterofdream).



"Yippee-ki-yay. Mother fucker," Castiel said.

A smothered smile rippled across Sam's face before he smoothed it out. "Ok, again, but without the pause."

He opened the mouth to repeat the phrase again, then stopped and frowned. "You are certain this is necessary?"

"Absolutely," Sam said, widening his eyes in a manner that strangers found compelling and Castiel had learned meant he was almost certainly lying. It was... interesting that Sam felt comfortable lying to him now. He wondered about the reasons, whether it could be considered a good thing. While he thought, Sam coughed and rubbed the back of his neck in a familially recognizable gesture of discomfort. "Ok, it's not necessary. But Dean will like it. After he gets over gaping like a fish."

He considered this, then nodded. It was not necessary, but he would do it. Correctly. "Yippee-ki-yay, mother fucker."

"Better," Sam grinned.


End file.
